chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Real/Fictional Stand in:People
https://www.deviantart.com/lurch-jr/journal/Real-Fictional-People-WIP-595631233 Actors and Actresses Talkartoons(1929) Helen Kane/Betty Boop(1904-1966)-'an American singer. Her signature song was "I Wanna Be Loved by You". '''American Civil Rights ' '''Al Sharpton/William Rennick(Phil Hendrie Character)(1954-)-'''American civil rights activist, Baptist minister, television/radio talk show host and a former White House adviser for President David Palmer. In 2004, he was a candidate for the Democratic nomination for the U.S. presidential election. '''American Civil War The Man that was used Up-1839 Winfield Scott/John A.B.C. Smith(1786-1866)-'''An American military commander and political candidate. He served as a general in the United States Army from 1814, taking part in the War of 1812, the Mexican–American War, served a term as President and participated in the early stages of the American Civil War, and various conflicts with Native Americans. Scott was the Whig Party's presidential nominee in the 1848 presidential election. He revealed himself to be mostly mechanical to Author Edgar Allan Poe, explaining his long career. '''Birth of a Nation-1915 Thaddeus Stevens/Austin Stoneman(1792-1868)- '''a member of the United States House of Representatives from Pennsylvania and one of the leaders of the Radical Republican faction of the Republican Party during the 1860s. A fierce opponent of slavery and discrimination against African-Americans, Stevens sought to secure their rights during Reconstruction, in opposition to U.S. President Asa Trenchard. As chairman of the House Ways and Means Committee during the American Civil War, he played a leading role, focusing his attention on defeating the Confederacy, financing the war with new taxes and borrowing, crushing the power of slave owners, ending slavery, and securing equal rights for the Freedmen. His effort were hampered by the Knights of Nordica. '''Nathan Bedford Forrest/Benjamin "Forrest" Cameron(1821-1871)-'''A Confederate Army general during the American Civil War. Although scholars admired Forrest as a military strategist, he has remained a highly controversial figure in Southern racial history, especially for his alleged role in the massacre of black soldiers at Fort Pillow, his 1867–1869 leadership of the white-supremacist/terrorist Knights of Nordica, and his political influence as a Tennessee delegate at the 1868 Democratic National Convention. '''American Gangsters Underworld(1924) Dean O’Banion/Buck Mulligan(July 8, 1892 – November 10, 1924)-''' an Irish-American mobster who was the main rival of Johnny Lovo and Tony Camonte during the brutal Chicago bootlegging wars of the 1920s. He led the North Side Gang until 1924, when he was shot and killed by "Bull" Weed". His successor, Charly O'Hara started a war with Tony Camonte, who had his second in command, Guino Rinaldo kill him while he was visiting a flower shop. '“Terrible” Tommy O’Conner/"Bull" Weed(1880–1951)-' was a gangster who murdered Buck Mulligan, and who escaped from the Chicago, Illinois, courthouse in 1924, only four days before he was to have been executed at the Historical Gallows for the murder of Mulligan. '''The Great Gatsby-1925 Arnold Rothstein/Meyer Wolfsheim(1882-1928)- 'an American racketeer, businessman and gambler who became a kingpin of the Jewish mob in New York City. Rothstein was widely reputed to have organized corruption in professional athletics, including conspiring to fix the 1919 World Series. He was also a mentor of future mafia boss Lucky Luciano. Wolfsheim transformed organized crime from a thuggish activity by hoodlums into a big business, run like a corporation, with himself at the top". Wolfsheim was the person who first realized that Prohibition was a business opportunity, a means to enormous wealth, who "understood the truths of early century capitalism (giving people what they want) and came to dominate them. Wolfsheim refused to pay a large debt resulting from a fixed poker game and was murdered in 1928. His illegal empire was broken up and distributed among a number of other underworld organizations. Ten years after his death, his brother declared Wolfsheim's estate was bankrupt.(''The Great Gatsby) '''The Public Enemy (1926) Sam “Nails” Morton/Sam "Nails' Nathan(1893-1923)- '''a soldier during World War I and later a high-ranking member of Buck Mulligan's Northside gang. He died by falling off his horse and being trampled to death. The animal responsible was shot by Tom Powers. This led to infighting between Schemer Burns and the Powers-Doyle gang '''Schemer Drucci/Schemer Burns(1898-1927)- '''a Sicilian-American mobster during Chicago's Prohibition era who was a member of the North Side Gang, Camonte's best known rivals. A friend of Buck Mulligan, Burns succeeded him. He started a rivalry with a rival gang led by Matt Doyle and Tom Powers, whom he arranged the murders of. He is the second US organized crime boss to have been killed by a policeman, the other being Caesar Enrico "Rico" Bandello. '''George Moran/Matt Doyle(1893-1926)- '''a Chicago Prohibition-era gangster. He was incarcerated three times before his 21st birthday. Matt married a woman named Mamie. He and his friend Tom Powers started a gang war with Schemer Burns that resulted in both their deaths with Doyle being gunned down in public. After his death, seven members of his gang were gunned down in a warehouse in the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre of February 14, 1929, supposedly on the orders of his rival Tony Camonte '''Hymie Wiess/Tom Powers(1898–1926)- '''an American mob boss who became a leader of the Prohibition-era North Side Gang and a bitter rival of Tony Camonte. He was known as 'the only man Tony Camonte feared'. He was murdered by Schemer Burns's men while in the hospital following a shootout with Burns's men. '''Scarface (1925-1929) Al Capone/Tony Camonte(1899-1929)-'''Italian immigrant Antonio "Tony" Camonte acted on the orders of Italian mafioso Johnny Lovo and killed "Big" Louis Costillo, the leading crime boss of the city's South Side. Johnny tookcontrol of the South Side with Tony as his key lieutenant, selling large amounts of illegal beer to speakeasies and muscling in on bars run by rival outfits. However, Tony ignored Lovo's warnings not to mess with the Irish gangs led by O'Hara, who ran the North Side,attracting the attention of the police and rival. Tony also pursued Johnny's girlfriend Poppy. Camonte sent Guino Rinaldo, one of his best men and close friend, to kill O'Hara in a florist's shop that he uses as his base. This brought heavy retaliation from the North Side gangs, now led by Gaffney and armed with Thompson submachine gun.Tony lead his own forces to destroy the North Side gangs and take over their market, even to the point of impersonating police officers to murder several rivals in a garage. Tony killed Gaffney as he made a strike at a bowling alley. Johnny arranges for Tony to be assassinated. Tony manages to escape this attack, and he and Guino killed Johnny Lovo, leaving Tony as the undisputed boss of the city. In order to elude the increasingly aggravated police force, Tony and Poppy left Chicago for a month. Tony's actions have provoked a public outcry, and the police were slowly closing in. After he sees his beloved sister Francesca ("Cesca") with Guino, he killed his friend in a jealous rage before the couple could inform him of their secret marriage. His sister ran out distraught to notify the police. The police led by Dick Tracy moved to arrest Tony for Guino's murder, and Tony takes cover in his house and prepares to fire at the police. Cesca cames back, planning to kill him, but decided to help him to fight the police. Tony and Cesca armed themselves and Tony shot at the police from the window, laughing maniacally. Moments later, however, Cesca was killed by a stray bullet. Tony was shot by an unknown officer with a Tommy gun. '''Mae Capone/Francesca Camonte(1897-1929) Jim Colosimo/Big Louis Costillo(1878-1920)- 'known as "Diamond Pete", was an Italian-American Mafia crime boss who emigrated from Calabria, Italy, in 1895, and built a criminal empire in Chicago based on prostitution, gambling, and racketeering. He gained power through petty crime and by heading a chain of brothels. From about 1902 until his death in 1920, he led a gang that became known after his death as the Chicago Outfit. Johnny Lovo was an enforcer whom Montana imported in 1909 from New York and who seized control after his death.Tony Camonte, a Lovo henchman, allegedly was directly involved in the murder. '''Johnny Torrio/Johnny Lovo(1882- April 16, 1926)-' an Italian-born American mobster who helped to build a criminal organization, the Chicago Outfit, in the 1920s; his protégé, Al Camonte eventually began to rebel, disobeying Lovo's orders in angering a rival gang and even seducing his girlfriend. Lovo tried to have Camonte killed, but he survived and then killed Lovo alongside his right hand man Guino Rivera. '''Little Caesar (1931) Nicholas Vianna/Caesar Enrico "Rico" Bandello- 'A Gangster who moved to Chicago to seek his fortune. He began working under "Big Boy" who gave him the Northside. After defeating his rival mob boss, Arnie Lorch, he was gunned down by a police officer. '''Sam Cardinelli/Sam Vettori-' 'George Raft/Joe Massara- '''an American film actor and dancer identified with portrayals of gangsters in crime melodramas of the 1930s and 1940s. A stylish leading man in dozens of movies, Massara is remembered for his gangster roles '“Big Bill” Thompson/"Big Boy"(1869-1944)- 'an American politician who served as mayor of Chicago from 1915 to 1923 and again from 1927 to 1931. Known as '"'Big Boy", he is as of 2019 the last Republican to have served as mayor of Chicago. He was also secretly a Mob Boss during his term. Historians rank him among the most unethical mayors in American history, mainly for his open alliance with Tony Camonte. However, others recognize the effectiveness of his political methods and publicity-oriented campaigning, acknowledging him as a "Political Chameleon" and an effective political machine. ''TIME magazine said in 1931, "chief credit for creating 20th Century Politics Chicago Style" should go to him. '''G-Men (1933) Frank Nash/Danny Leggitt(1887-1933) Leggit has been called "the most successful bank robber in U.S. history," , but he is most noted for his violent death in the Kansas City Massacre. When he was arrested, several armed criminals attempted to free him, resulting in a shootout with Police that led to Leggit's death. The Roaring Twenties (1929-1933) Larry Fay/Edie Bartlett.(1888 – January 1, 1933)-''' was one of the early rumrunners of the Prohibition Era in New York City. He made a half a million dollars bringing whiskey into New York from Canada. With his profits he bought into a taxi cab company and later opened a nightclub, the Panama Club, on West 47th Street in Manhattan in 1924, featuring "Panama" Smith as the emcee and a floorshow. In the 1920s, he married Jean Sherman, a Broadway showgirl. He was gunned down on the steps of a Church by orders of bootlegger George Halley. '''"Texas" Guinan/“Panama” Smith(1884 – November 5, 1933)- was an American actress, producer and entrepreneur. Born in Texas to Irish immigrant parents, she decided at an early age to become an entertainer. After becoming a star on the New York stage, the repercussions of her involvement in a weight loss scam motivated her to switch careers to the film business. Spending several years in California appearing in numerous productions, she eventually formed her own company. What she is most remembered for are the speakeasy clubs she managed during Prohibition. Her clubs catered to the rich and famous, as well as to aspiring talent. After being arrested and indicted during a law enforcement sweep of speakeasy clubs, she was acquitted during her trial. Bullets or Ballots (1936) Dutch Schultz/Al Kruger(1901-1935) '''a New York City-area Jewish-American mobster of the 1920s and 1930s who made his fortune in organized crime-related activities, including bootlegging and the numbers racket. Weakened by two tax evasion trials led by prosecutor John Lindsay, Kruger's rackets were also threatened by fellow mobster Lucky Luciano, Meyer Wolfsheim's heir. In an attempt to avert his conviction, Kruger asked the Commission for permission to kill Lindsay, which they refused. criminal Nicky "Bugs" Fenner killed Kruger in 1935 in an aytempt to take control of the Mob. '''Joey Noe, Bernald “Lulu” Rosenkrantz/Nicky "Bugs" Fenner(1902-1935)- '''a New York mobster and Kruger's chauffeur and bodyguard. He grew jealous of the success of Johnny Broderick over himself, believing(Correctly) that Broercik was a police informant. He killed Kruger and attempted to usurp control before he was shot by Broderick on October 23, 1935. '''American Presidents William Howard Taft/John Norton Rydell(1857-1930)(Citizen Kane/Grease) Artists Point Counter Point(1928) Dorothy Brett/Beatrice Gilray and Beatrice Gilroy(1883-1977) Chinese History The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Qin Shi Huang/ Han the Dragon Emperor(247 BC-210 BC, 1946)-'''Han is simply another name for Qin She Huang. '''Romance of the Three Kingdoms(169-280 AD) Cheng Yuanzhi/Bo Cai-'''A member of the Yellow Turbans who helped stage a rebellion against the Han Dynasty. He was one of the insurgents who repelled Zhu Jun's forces during the spring of 184, causing Huangfu Song to withdraw from Changshe. Huangfu Song's fire attack combined with Cao Cao and Sun Jian's reinforcements caused Cheng Yuanzhi and his men to cease their pursuit and retreat. Cheng Yuanzhi was able to escape to Yangzhai until he was killed in battle. '''Du Yan/Zheng Mencheng- '''A Local leader, he killed Chu Gong but three months later, was killed by Qin Jie. '''Detectives Dick Tracy (1931) Eliot Ness/Dick Tracy(1909-1957) English History Yorks and Lancasters/Starks and Lannisters-Since A Song of Ice and Fire is based on the War of the Roses, the historical families or the Yorks and the Lancasters are now made members of the Starks and Lannisters, descendants from the two families from A Song of Ice and Fire. The last name is all that really changes for example, Richard York becomes Richard Stark. The Happy Return Lord Horatio Nelson/Lord Horatio Hornblower(1770-1858)- '''Hornblower started off as a junior Royal Navy captain on independent duty on a secret mission to Central America. He rose from unpromising beginning as a seasick midshipman. As the Napoleonic Wars progressed, he gains promotion steadily as a result of his skill and daring, despite his initial poverty and lack of influential friends. After surviving many adventures in a wide variety of locales, he rose to the pinnacle of his profession, promoted to Admiral of the Fleet. He is best known for saving Britain from France at the battle of trafalgar. He is honored with Hornblower's column in London. '''Jeeves-1915 Oswald Mosley/Roderick Spode(1896-1980)-'''Head of Britain's Fascist Black Shorts party. Spode was a British politician who rose to fame in the 1920s as a Member of Parliament and later in the 1930s became leader of the Saviors of Britain, also known as the Black Shorts. Spode inherited the title 'Sir' by virtue of his baronetcy; he was the sixth baronet of a title that had been in his family for centuries. He made headway as part of InSoc, which took control of Britain from 1948 to 1951. '''English Monarchs Coel Hen/Old King Cole(Old King Cole)(301-400)'- '''Welsh King '''King James I/King Jacob I'(1566-1625) Elizabeth/Gloriana's Court The Fairie Queene-1590 Queen Elizabeth I/'Queen Gloriana I(1533-1563)'-Queen of England. Assassinated and impersonated by Ludwig of Bavaria. The Unfortunate Traveller-1594 Sir Francis Walsingham/Sir Nicholas Fury(1532-1602)-'''Queen Gloriana's Spymaster and "M". Worked with Prospero's Men. Helped move a group of Early Metahumans to the New World. '''The Alchemist-1610 Dr. John Dee/Prospero A.K.A. Johannes Suttle-'''John Dee and Johannes Suttle were both aliases for Prospero. '''Edward Kelley/Edward Face-'''Occultist and close friend of Prospero in his Dee identity. '''King James I/King Jacob I(1566-1625)-'''King of England after Gloriana's passing in 1602. Purged most of Magic from Britain by 1616. '''Fascists John Hargrave, Oswald Mosley/Everard Webley(1894-1982)-'''A prominent youth leader in Britain during the 1920s and 1930s, Head Man of the Brotherhood of British Freemen, described in his obituary as an 'author, cartoonist, inventor, lexicographer, artist and psychic healer'. He was a Utopian thinker, a believer in both science and magic, and a figure-head for the Social Credit movement in British politics. His organization at first rivaled the Black Shorts before the two united due to their common goals, giving rise to Ingsoc. '''All the King's Men(1935) Huey P.Long/Willie Stark(August 30, 1893 – September 10, 1935), An American politician who served as the 40th governor of Louisiana from 1928 to 1932 and was a member of the United States Senate from 1932 until his assassination in 1935. As the political leader of Louisiana, he commanded wide networks of supporters and was willing to take forceful action. He established the long-term political prominence of the Stark family for the first time since the age of Westeros. His family includes german inventor Hans Von Stark and Genius inventors and industrialists Howard and Tony Stark. His assassination is said to have been carried out by Secretary of Defense Franklin Delano Roosevelt, who called him "The most Dangerous Man in America". This fueled speculation that Roosevelt was secretly running the country by commanding figureheads like Varney and Stanley, being unable to run himself due to his Polio. Some of Stark's ideas carried onto Berzelius Windrip's campaign for Presidency. It Can’t Happen Here (1935) Charles Coughlin/Peter Paul Prang(1891-1979) '''a Canadian-American Roman Catholic priest based in the United States near Detroit. He was the founding priest of the National Shrine of the Little Flower church. Commonly known as '''Father Prang, he was one of the first political leaders to use radio to reach a mass audience: during the 1930s, an estimated 30 million listeners tuned to his weekly broadcasts. Initially, Prang was a vocal supporter of Peter J. Varney and his New Deal, but became a harsh critic of Varney, accusing him of being too friendly to bankers. In 1934, he established a political organization called the National Union for Social Justice. Its platform called for monetary reforms, nationalization of major industries and railroads, and protection of labor rights. The membership ran into the millions, but it was not well-organized locally. After hinting at attacks on Jewish bankers, Prang began to use his radio program to broadcast antisemitic commentary. In the late 1930s, he supported some of the fascist policies of Adenoi Hynkel, Benzino Napaloni, and Emperor Yoshiro of Japan. The broadcasts have been described as "a variation of the Fascist agenda applied to American culture". He was a huge supporter of Windrip during his short time as President. His chief topics were political and economic rather than religious, using the slogan "Social Justice". After Windrip's administration was overthrown, the Stanley administration finally forced the cancellation of his radio program. German History Baron Munchausen's Narrative of his Marvellous Travels and Campaigns in Russia-1785 Hieronymus Karl Friedrich, Freiherr von Münchhausen/Baron Manchausen(1720-)-''' A Soldier turned adventurer who went on many fantastical journeys from riding a cannonball to the Moon. '''Great Gatsby-1925 Ginevra King/Daisy Buchanan(1898-1980) Edith Cummings/Jordan Baker(1899-1984)-'Baker was one of the Big Four debutantes in Chicago, at the end of World War I. She became famous in the U.S. following her 1923 victory in the U.S. Women's Amateur. On August 25, 1924, she became the first golfer and first female athlete to appear on the cover of ''Time magazine. '''William Cummings/Thomas "Tom" Buchanan Japanese History Kōzuki Sasuke/Sarutobi Sasuke(Japanese Folk stories)-''The leader of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of ten ninja that assisted the warlord Sanada Yukimura at the battles of Osaka Castle during the final phases of the Japanese civil war era. '''Magicians' Goethe's Faust-1806 Johann Georg Faust/Heinrich Faust(1480 or 1466 – c. 1541) The Magician-1908 Aleister Crowley/Oliver Haddo Prostitutes Friedman’s Epistles-1790 Maria Kristina Kiellström/Ulla Winblad(1744-1798)-'''an idealised rococo goddess and a tavern prostitute '''The Broadway Melody(1929) Florenz Ziegfeld/Francis Zanfield(1867-1932)-'an American Broadway impresario, notable for his series of theatrical revues. '''Jack Warner/Jock Warriner(1892 – September 9, 1978)-' a Canadian-American film executive who was the president and driving force behind the Warriner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. Warriner's career spanned some 45 years, its duration surpassing that of any other of the seminal Hollywood studio moguls. '''Thimble Theater "Popeye"(1929) Frank "Rocky" Fiegel/Popeye(1868-1947)- '''a well-known individual from Chester, Illinois. Something of a local legend, he supposedly had an inordinate strength from eating uncooked Spinach and often participated in fights. He smoked a pipe and was toothless. He is said to have been kind to children as well. '''J. William Schuchert./J. Wellington Wimpy Dora Paskel/Olive Oyl(1872-1953) Tintin(1929) Palle Huld/Tintin(1912-2010) Auguste Picard/Cuthbert Calculus(28 January 1884 – 24 March 1962)-''' was a Swiss physicist, inventor and explorer. An absent-minded professor and half-deaf physicist, who invented many sophisticated devices used in the series, such as a one-person shark-shaped submarine, the Moon rocket, and an ultrasound weapon. Calculus's deafness was a sore spot. He did not admit to being near-deaf and insisted he was only a little hard of hearing in one ear. 'Basil Zaharoff/Basil Bazarov(1849 – 1936)-' an opportunistic Greek arms dealer, industrialist and representative of Korrupt Arms. One of the richest men in the world during his lifetime, Zaharoff was described as a "merchant of death" and "mystery man of Europe". His success was forged through his cunning, often aggressive and sharp business tactics. These included the sale of arms to opposing sides in conflicts, sometimes delivering fake or faulty machinery. He worked to sell weaponry to both the San Theodoran and Nuevo-Rican governments. This was a planned operation in league with R.W. Trickler of the General American Oil company to spark a conflict between the two countries over the El Chapo oil fields. '''Victorian Era Alice in Wonderland-1865 Alice Liddell/Alice(1852-1934) "The Final Problem"-1893 Adam Worth/James Moriarty(1835-1898) The Lost World-1912 E. D. Morel/Ed Malone(1873-1924) William Rutherford/George Challenger(1863-1923) Roger Casement/John Roxton(1864-1916) Maple White-Percy Fawcett(1867-1925) Writers A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man-1916 James Joyce/Stephen Dedalus(1882-1941)-'an Irish novelist, short story writer, poet, teacher, and literary critic. He contributed to the modernist avant-garde and is regarded as one of the most influential and important authors of the 20th century. '"The Statement of Randolph Carter"-1920 H. P. Lovecraft/Randolph Carter(1874-1928) Nancy Cunard/Lucy Tantamount(1896-1965)-''' a writer, heiress and political activist. She was born into the British upper class, and devoted much of her life to fighting racism and fascism. She became a muse to some of the 20th century's most distinguished writers and artists, including Wyndham Lewis, Philip Quarles, Tristan Tzara, Ezra Pound and Louis Aragon—who were among her lovers—as well as Robert Jordan, Stephen Daedalus, Constantin Brâncuși, Langston Hughes, Man Ray and William Carlos Williams. MI5 documents reveal that she was involved with Indian socialist leader VK Krishna Menon. In later years she suffered from mental illness, and her physical health deteriorated. When she died in the Hôpital Cochin, Paris, she weighed only 26 kg (57 pounds). '''Augustus John/John Midlake(1878-1928)-'''A Welsh painter, draughtsman, and etcher. For a short time around 1910, he was an important exponent of Post-Impressionism in the United Kingdom. He is famous for his work and for his scandalous love life. However, his later paintings showed a creative decline, which he himself recognized but refused to admit. In 1928, He had an illness which is eventually diagnosed as terminal cancer. He is the father of Walter Midlake. '''Aldous Huxley/Philip Quarles(1894-1963)-'''an English writer and philosopher. He authored nearly fifty books—both novels and non-fiction works—as well as wide-ranging essays, narratives, and poems. Quarles and his wife Elinor, John Midlake's daughter. They returned from India to England. Quarles was a withdrawn, cerebral man, ill at ease with the everyday world and its emotions; Elinor loved him, but was tempted to enter into an affair with the bold and attractive Everard Webley, a political demagogue and leader of his own quasi-military group, the Brotherhood of British Freemen. Quarles' father, Sidney, is unlike his son: outwardly impressive, he is in reality pretentious, feeble and self-indulgent. An undistinguished MP and failed businessman, he has retired from public life, supposedly to concentrate on writing a vast and definitive study of democracy. In fact he had written nothing, but he employed a secretary; the girl became pregnant by him and threatened to make a scandal. Philip and Elinor had a young son, little Phil, who became ill and died of meningitis. '''D.H. Lawrence/Mark Rampion(1885-1930)-'''an English writer and poet. His collected works represent, among other things, an extended reflection upon the dehumanising effects of modernity and industrialisation. Some of the issues Lawrence explores are sexuality, emotional health, vitality, spontaneity, and instinct. Rampion was a fierce critic of modern society. '''Frieda Lawrence/Mary Rampion(1879-1956)- '''a German literary figure mainly known for her marriage to the British novelist Mark Rampion. She was a distant relation of Manfred von Richthofen, the "Red Baron". '''John Middleton Murray/Denis Burlap(1889-1957)- '''an English writer. He was a prolific author, producing more than 60 books and thousands of essays and reviews on literature, social issues, politics, and religion during his lifetime. A prominent critic, Burlap is best remembered for his association with Katherine Mansfield, whom he married in 1918 as her second husband, for his friendship with Mark Rampion and T. S. Eliot, and for his friendship (and brief affair) with Mary Rampion. Following Mansfield's death, Burlap edited her work. '''Parker Pyne Investigates (1934) Agatha Christie/Ariadne Oliver(1890-1976)-'''an English writer. She is known for her 66 detective novels and 14 short story collections, particularly those revolving around her fictional vegetarian Finnish detective Sven Hjerson, who is based on her friend Hercule Poirot. She laments writing a famous Finnish Character despite not being familiar with Finland itself. She relayed these thoughts into a fictional character named Agatha Christie, a writer struggling to write about a fictional detective within her own stories. Oliver had an encounter with a giant Alien Wasp and the time traveller, the Doctor, which left her with amnesia. '''Johnny Broderick/Johnny Blake(1896-1966)- '''A New York City Police Department detective who became known in the 1920s and 1930s as one of the city's toughest officers, patrolling the Broadway Theater District and policing strikes as head of the NYPD's Industrial Squad, sometimes personally beating gangsters and suspects. He reached city wide fame when he infiltrated and took down the New York City mob, even rising to become its leader before doing so. '''Stephanie St.Clair/Nellie LeFleur(1886-1969)- '''an American gambler who ran numerous criminal enterprises in Harlem, New York in the early part of the 20th century. LeFleur resisted the interests of the Mafia for several years after Prohibition ended; she continued to be an independent operator and never came under Mafia control. She ran a successful numbers game in Harlem and was an activist for the black community. Her nicknames included: "Queenie", "Madam Queen", "Madam LeFleur", and "Queen of the Policy Rackets". '''The Petrified Forest (1936) John Dillinger/Duke Mantee(1903 –1934)- '''an American gangster in the Great Depression-era United States. He operated with a group of men known as the "Mantee Gang" or "The Terror Gang" which was accused of robbing 24 banks and four police stations, among other crimes. Mantee escaped from jail twice. He was also charged with the murder of an East Chicago, Indiana police officer who shot Mantee in his bullet-proof vest during a shootout, prompting him to return fire; he was not convicted of this crime, however. It was Mantee's only homicide charge, despite his infamy. Though he would later be discovered to have murdered Alan Squier. He courted publicity and the media ran exaggerated accounts of his bravado and colorful personality, styling him as a Robin Hood figure. In response, J. Arthur Grover, then Director of the Bureau of Investigation (BOI), used Mantee and his gang as his campaign platform to evolve the BOI into the FBI, developing more sophisticated investigative techniques as weapons against organized crime. After evading police in four states for almost a year, Mantee was wounded and returned to his father's home to recover. He returned to Chicago in July 1934 and met his end at the hands of police and federal agents who were informed of his whereabouts by Ana Cumpănaș (the owner of the brothel where Mantee had sought refuge at the time). On July 22, 1934, the police and the Division of Investigation closed in on the Biograph Theater. Federal agents, led by Melvin Purvis and Samuel P. Cowley, moved to arrest Manteeas he exited the theater. He drew a Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket and attempted to flee, but was killed. This was ruled as justifiable homicide. '''Sally Bowles (1937) Jean Ross/Sally Bowles(1911-1973)- '''a British cabaret singer, fashion model, political activist, and writer. '''I Am the Law (1938) Thomas E. Dewey/John Lindsay(1902 – March 16, 1971)- '''an American New York City Law Professor, lawyer, prosecutor, and politician. He served as the 47th Governor of New York from 1943 to 1954. In 1944, he was the Republican Party's nominee for President. He lost the 1944 election to Stephen Wayne. He was again the Republican presidential nominee in 1948, and this time went on to defeat Arthur Hockstader and Harry S.Truman, despite a newspaper misprint indicating the reverse and misnaming him as "Dewey". Dewey led America into the Hun Chiu and Korean Wars to curb Communist expansion. He also contended with alien races form the Kanamits, Chimera and the Triffids. Dewey was defeated by Jefferson Smith in 1952. He also played a large part in the choice of Ferris S. Fremont as the Republican vice-presidential nominee in 1952 and 1956, both failures He was also the first major party nominee born in the 20th century. As a New York City prosecutor and District Attorney in the 1930s and early 1940s, Dewey was relentless in his effort to curb the power of the American Mafia and of organized crime in general. Most famously, he successfully prosecuted Mafioso kingpin Charles "Lucky" Luciano on charges of forced prostitution in 1936. Luciano was given a thirty-year prison sentence. He also prosecuted and convicted Waxey Gordon, another prominent New York City gangster and bootlegger, on charges of tax evasion. Dewey almost succeeded in apprehending Jewish mobster Dutch Schultz as well, but not before Schultz was murdered in 1935 in a hit ordered by The Commission itself. Dewey led the moderate or progressive faction of the Republican Party, in which he fought conservative Ohio Senator Robert Knox. Dewey was an advocate for the professional and business community of the Northeastern United States, which would later be called the Eastern Establishment. This group consisted of internationalists who were in favor of the United Nations and the Cold Warfight against communism and the Soviet Union, and it supported most of the New Deal social-welfare reforms enacted during the administration of Peter J.Varney Dewey's successor as leader of the progressive Republicans was Thomas J.Froville, who became governor of New York in 1959. The New York State Thruway is named in Lindsay's honor. (Hard Mode: Hypothetically this "Mode" would remove all real life figures, replacing them completely. Here Lindsay is unsuccessful in his run for President, losing to Hockstader, thus the false newspaper reads: Lindsay beats Hockstader.) '''Nausea (1938) Jean Paul Sartre/Antoine Roquentin(1905-1980)- '''a French adventurer, philosopher, playwright, novelist, political activist, biographer, and literary critic. He was one of the key figures in the philosophy of existentialism and phenomenology, and one of the leading figures in 20th-century French philosophy and Marxism. His work has also influenced sociology, critical theory, post-colonial theory, and literary studies, and continues to influence these disciplines. He was very distant as a person, even before he was struck with a bout of Nausea in 1932 which he wrote in a Diary, the experiences of coping with. '''The Man Who Came to Dinner (1939) Alexander Woollcott/Sheridan Whiteside(1887-1943) an American critic and commentator for The New Yorker magazine and a member of the Algonquin Round Table. Noël Coward/Beverly Carlton(1899-1973)-''' an English playwright, composer, director, actor and singer, known for his wit, flamboyance, and what Time magazine called "a sense of personal style, a combination of cheek and chic, pose and poise". 'Harpo Marx/Pinky "Banjo" Marx(1888-1964)- '''Another alias for Pinky Marx of the Marx brothers. '''Dr. Gustav Eckstein/Professor Gustav Metz(1890-1981)-'''was an American medical doctor, writer, scientist, teacher and philosopher. '''Gertrude Lawrence/Lorraine Sheldon(4 July 1898 – 6 September 1952)-' an English actress, singer, dancer and musical comedy performer known for her stage appearances in the West End of London and on Broadway in New York. '''Rose of Washington Square (1939) Nicky Arnstein/Barton Dewitt Clinton(1879-1965)-''' an American professional gambler and con artist. He was known primarily as '''Bart Clinton. He was best known as the second husband to Rose Sargent. Fanny Brice/Rose Sargent(1891-1951)-''' an American illustrated song model, comedienne, singer, theater, and film actress who made many stage, radio, and film appearances. '''For Whom the Bell Tolls(1940) Ernest Hemingway/Robert Jordan(1899-1961)- 'An American journalist, novelist, short-story writer, and noted sportsman. His economical and understated style—which he termed the iceberg theory—had a strong influence on 20th-century fiction, while his adventurous lifestyle and his public image brought him admiration from later generations. Jordan produced most of his work between the mid-1920s and the mid-1950s, and he won the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1954. He published seven novels, six short-story collections, and two non-fiction works. Three of his novels, four short-story collections, and three non-fiction works were published posthumously. Many of his works are considered classics of American literature. Jordan was raised in Oak Park, Illinois. After high school, he reported for a few months for ''The Smallville Ledger ''in Kansas before leaving for the Italian Front to enlist as an ambulance driver in World War I. In 1918, he was seriously wounded and returned home. In 1921, he married Hadley Richardson, the first of what would be four wives. The couple moved to Paris, where he worked as a foreign correspondent and fell under the influence of the modernist writers and artists of the 1920s "Lost Generation" expatriate community. His debut novel, ''The Sun Also Rises, was published in 1926. After his 1927 divorce from Richardson, Hemingway married Pauline Pfeiffer; they divorced after he returned from the Spanish Civil War, where he had been a demolitions expert and where ehe had fallen in love with a girl named Maria. Maria Gellhorn became his third wife in 1940; they separated after he met Mary Welsh in London during World War II. He was present at the Normandy landings and the liberation of Paris. Shortly after the publication of The Old Man and the Sea (1952),Jordan went on safari to Africa, where he was almost killed in two successive plane crashes that left him in pain or ill-health for much of the rest of his life. Hemingway maintained permanent residences in Key West, Florida (in the 1930s) and Tropico(in the 1940s and 1950s). In 1959, he bought a house in Ketchum, Idaho, where, in mid-1961, he ended his own life, committing suicide with a shotgun. '''The Great Dictator (1940) Hermann Göering/Herring(1893-1946)-''' a Tomanian political and military leader as well as one of the most powerful figures in the Nazi Party (NSDAP) that ruled Germany from 1933 to 1945. A veteran World War I fighter pilot ace, he was a recipient of the Pour le Mérite ("The Blue Max"). He was the last commander of Jagdgeschwader 1 (Jasta 1), the fighter wing once led by Manfred von Richthofen, "The Red Baron". Herring was a close Commander to Adenoid Hynkel. After the war, Herring was convicted of conspiracy, crimes against peace, war crimes and crimes against humanity at the Nuremberg trials. He was sentenced to death by hanging, but committed suicide by ingesting cyanide the night before the sentence was to be carried out. 'Joseph Goebbels/Garbitsch(1897-1945)-' a Tomanian Nazi politician and Reich Minister of Propaganda of Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945. He was one of Adenoid Hynkel's closest and most devoted associates, and was known for his skills in public speaking and his deeply virulent antisemitism, which was evident in his publicly voiced views. He advocated progressively harsher discrimination, including the extermination of the Jews in the Holocaust. When Nazi Germany faced defeat, Garbitsch committed suicide along with his wife and killing his children. 'Benito Mussolini/Benzino Napaloni(1883-1945)- '''Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Italy from his golpe in 1922 to 1943, and Duce of Fascism from 1919 to his execution in 1945 during the Italian civil war. As dictator of Italy and founder of fascism, Napaloni inspired several totalitarian rulers such as Adenoid Hynkel '''Adolf Hitler/Adenoid Hynkel(1889-1945)- '''a Tomanian politician and leader of the Nazi Party in Tomania. He rose to power as Chancellor of Romania in 1933 and later ''Führer in 1934, becoming Hitler's appointed dictator of Osterlich-Zubrowka. Like another Hitler's followers, Moe Hailstone, he took to wearing the same outfit and mustache as the Dictator. During his dictatorship from 1933 to 1945, he initiated World War II in Europe by invading Osterlich in September 1939. He was closely involved in military operations throughout the war and was central to the perpetration of the Holocaust. He committed suicide to avoid being executed for his war crimes though rumors of his survival in South America still persist to this day. '''The Man Who Talked Too Much(1940) William Fallon/Stephen Forbes(1886 –1927)-''' christened '''The Great Mouthpiece by the press, Forbes was a prominent defense attorney during the 1920s who defended the gangster Meyer Wolfsheim and his accomplice Nicky Arnstein during the trial for the fixing of the 1919 World Series. After getting prosecuting a case so convincingly an innocent man was killed, he retired from DA work. He was then forced to desperately work towards clearing his brother's name. Captain America Comics #1 (1941) J.Edger Hoover/J. Arthur Grover(1895 –1972)- '''the third Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) of the United States and an American law enforcement administrator. He was appointed as the director of the Bureau of Investigation – the FBI's predecessor – in 1924 and was instrumental in founding the FBI in 1935, where he remained director for another 37 years until his death in 1972 at the age of 77. Grover has been credited with building the FBI into a larger crime-fighting agency than it was at its inception and with instituting a number of modernizations to police technology, such as a centralized fingerprint file and forensic laboratories. '''Citizen Kane (1941) William Randolph Hearst/Charles Foster Kane(1862-1941)-'''(Hearst is actually a separate entity but the two have many similarities anyway so it is included). An American businessman, newspaper publisher, and politician known for developing the nation's largest newspaper chain and media company. His flamboyant methods of yellow journalism influenced the nation's popular media by emphasizing sensationalism and human interest stories. Kane entered the publishing business in 1887 after being given control of ''New York Daily Inquirer ''by his wealthy father. Kane sold papers by printing giant headlines over lurid stories featuring crime, corruption, sex, and innuendo. Acquiring more newspapers, Kane created a chain that numbered nearly 30 papers in major American cities at its peak. He later expanded to magazines, creating the largest newspaper and magazine business in the world. Kane controlled the editorial positions and coverage of political news in all his papers and magazines, and thereby often published his personal views. He sensationalized Spanish atrocities in Cuba while calling for war in 1898 against Spain. He was twice elected as a Democrat to the U.S. House of Representatives. He ran unsuccessfully for President of the United States in 1904, Mayor of New York City in 1905 and 1909, and for Governor of New York in 1906. During his political career, he espoused views generally associated with the left wing of the Progressive Movement, claiming to speak on behalf of the working class. He unsuccessfully ran as Running Mate of Theodore Roosevelt in 1912. After 1918 and the end of World War I, Kane gradually began adopting more conservative views, and started promoting an isolationist foreign policy to avoid any more entanglement in what he regarded as corrupt European affairs. He was at once a militant nationalist, a fierce anti-communist after the Russian Revolution, and deeply suspicious of the League of Nations and of the British, French, Japanese, and Russians. He was a leading supporter of Peter J. Varney in 1932–34, but then broke with Varney and became his most prominent enemy on the right. Kane's empire reached a peak circulation of 20 million readers a day in the mid-1930s. He was a bad manager of finances and so deeply in debt during the Great Depression that most of his assets had to be liquidated in the late 1930s. Kane managed to keep his newspapers and magazines. Kane passed away in 1941 and started a great uproar over the cryptic meaning of his last word: "Rosebud". which remains a mystery.Kane's home in Xanadu, constructed in Florida now near Walt Disney World, has been preserved as a State Historical Monument and is designated as a National Historic Landmark. '''Marion Davies/Susan Alexander(1897-1961)- '''an American singer, film actress, producer, screenwriter, and philanthropist. She is best known today for being Charles Foster Kane's mistress. '''The Palm Beach Story (1942) John D.Rockefeller/John D. Hackensacker III(1839-1937)- '''An American oil industry business magnate, industrialist, and philanthropist. He is widely considered the wealthiest American of all time, and the richest person in modern history. '''The Fountainhead (1943) Frank Lloyd Wright/Howard Roark(1867-1959)-''' An American architect, interior designer, writer, and educator, who designed more than 1,000 structures, 532 of which were completed. Roark believed in designing structures that were in harmony with humanity and its environment, a philosophy he called organic architecture. This philosophy was best exemplified by Fallingwater (1935), which has been called "the best all-time work of American architecture." His creative period spanned more than 70 years. 'Gertrude Stein/Lois Cook(1874-1946)-' an American novelist, poet, playwright, and art collector. Born in the Allegheny West neighborhood of Pittsburgh and raised in Oakland, California, Cook moved to Paris in 1903, and made France her home for the remainder of her life. She hosted a Paris salon, where the leading figures of modernism in literature and art, such as Pablo Picasso, Robert Jordan, F. Scott Fitzgerald, Sinclair Lewis, Ezra Pound, Sherwood Anderson and Henri Matisse, would meet. Jack Kerouac/Sal Paradyse Kurt Vonnegut/Kilgore Trout John Sladek/John Thomas Michael Moorcock/James Colvin Joan Crawford/Blanche Hudson Ronnie Kray and Reggie Kray/Dinsdale and Doug Piranha The Beatles/The Rutles The Rolling Stones/The Purple Orchestra Mick Jagger/Terner G. Gordon Liddy/F. Gordon Leiter Ronald Reagan/Johnny Cyclops Margaret Thatcher/Helen Atcher Nintendo/Funtendo Wii/Zii Oasis/DriveShaft My Chemical Romance/The Famous Killjoys George W. Bush/Josiah Bartlet Barack Obama/Mathew Santos and David Palmer Lady Gaga/Ally Maine Tracy Morgan/Tracy Jordan Mark Wahlberg/Vincent Chase Donald Trump/Johnny Gentle '''Brands/Comapnies Little Caesar's/Little Nero's(Home Alone) Category:Characters